Dirty Little
by johndamon690
Summary: In which pretty little Stefan ends up getting pounded by his mum's new fiancé. Fem!Stefan


"What do you mean you are involved?" Stefan shouted, looking at it mum. They were currently sat at the table in the kitchen and his mother had called downstairs to "important news".

Her mother sighed as she tapped her fingers against the wooden table. She knew Stefan would act like this and that's why she had not mentioned her boyfriend so far, because she did not know whether they were serious or not. Obviously, it was since he proposed last night.

"It is what it is Stef. He is sweet and I did not want to present it to you until I knew we were serious. Please, just give it a chance baby," she pleaded. Stefan looked at her mother and snorted. He noticed that she looked much healthier and happier lately.

"Okay," he murmured. "OK?" She smiled. "Yeah, all right. I'll meet this sweet groom you and he better do a lot of sucking ass if he thinks he is good enough for my mother," Liliy rose from her chair and threw her arms around his son. "Thank you, you will not forget this Stef. I promise you it will be good for both of us. Now we find him a skirt enough for dinner, right? We're meeting him at that Italian restaurant Angelo."

"Do I look all right?" Liliy asked as they made there way to Angelo. Stefan smiled at her mother and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing mum," he reassured, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down to sweater legs.

The two made there way to the small table just inside the restaurant. "Reserve for Elijah mikaelson?" Liliy asked. The man behind the counter smiled at the two. "This way,. Mr. Mikaelson has come," the man Stefan leadership and his mother at his table, where a man with blond hair sat with his back to them.

Eleijah rose from his seat as Liliy and Stefan reached his desk. "Hey, you must be Stefan," he smiled after he gave a chaste kiss Liliy and told her how beautiful she looked. Stefan looked at the color man hazel eyes and bit her lip. He does not trust himself to speak so instead he waved and smiled nervously to be polite.

The three sat and a boy with brown hair and dimples stood at her desk holding a notepad. "I'm Tyler and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I do for you?" He asked, looking at Stefan. "Can I have the chicken with basil vermicelli, please?" Liliy asked how Tyler wrote what she wanted. "I'll have pepperoni pizza with Italian crust." Elijah replied.

"What would you like, princess?" Tyler blinked. Stefan blushed and looked down, fingering. "I'm not really re Hurts" Stefan Liliy cut off, poking his foot against the leg slightly. "Stef, you need to eat something," she whispered. "Please," she begged. Stefan sighed and shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "He'll have half a cheese and ham pizza," said Liliy to Tyler.

Tylrt wrote down their order and Elijah looked at Stefan questionable. The younger boy looked at his lap, pulling further the sleeves of his sweater down with a frown on his face. The waiter cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink?" Stefan spoke first muttering out 'I'll have a sweet tea "and Elijah ordered a bottle of white wine for Liliy and himself.

Tyler nodded awkwardly before walking into the kitchen to place their orders. "So Stefan, the stock looks very expensive," Elijah laughed. Stefan looked with admiration of the man in front of him. He did not pester him with questions as people usually did. "Yes, my father bought me. Get off since he is the co CEO for Prada," he smiled. "Expensive Taste just like your mother," joked Elijah.

After they had eaten Liliy Elijah invited to stay for the night he agreed to. Stefan groaned mentally, because he had school the next day and his mother, and Elijah were probably going to keep you awake all night.

Once I got home Stefan has changed into a shirt that Luke were great about it and went to the kitchen to get a hot milk mug. He hummed 'Fools Gold "as he put his mug in the microwave and took a cookie out of the bottle secret to her mother always tried to hide it. The microwave beeped as he finished the rest of your cookie and he took the mug out.

Someone let out a choked sound behind the little boy and Stefan squealed, turning around to face the person. "Elijah" Stefan cried as he poured boiling milk Lucas down shirt. "Because fuck," he hissed, the burning through the clothing milk. He took off his shirt and color hazel-eyed man was still standing, wide-eyed.

"II aa-are-" Elijah stammered. "What?" Asked Stefan. "A-th-these are p-panties?" Stefan entire body froze and he slowly looked up to see the navy lace against your skin. The younger boy shrieked, coving your trash before you hit the kitchen counter shirt and covering the bottom half with him.

"Jesus Christ," Elijah muttered under his breath, her cheeks blushing a dark pink. Stefan was on the other side of the kitchen, blushing as they both stared at each other. The kiwi boy came out of his eyes and he looked away. "I-I'll just go," he whispered, running to his room as fast as he could. The Elijah's eyes followed Stefan's ass and he almost came in his pants right there he saw Stefan bum wobble a bit under the bond.


End file.
